The chance of a new life
by undertaler6527
Summary: After a genocide run sans is teleported the the void and offered a new life by gaster, and frisk and chara! is it a trap for more torture from those demons that haunt him or is it something that we may have over see. read to find out


Chapter 1 after the judgement hall

Location: judgement hall

Time: unknown

Sans' P.O.V.

It was the end the kid after countless resets did it, they got a hit on me.

" so, i guess that is it uh" I said as my chest the cover in blood for the cut the kid gave me. "just don't say i didn't won't y'all" I said as my soul was breaking into a million pieces. Guss undyne was right about the feeling in dieing. "Well, am going to grillby now" I say to the kid as I walk by the kid, if i didn't i say they were an emotionless puppet. As I walk out of the judgement hall I took papyrus scarf and said what I thought were my last words "papyrus do you want anything?" after saying that my body began to dust complete.

I close my eyes waiting for death to embrace me, but when i open my eyes I see my body complete and unhurt. To say I was confuse would be an understatement, but what really took the was where I was standing or rather floating. I was floating in a black void of some sorts. My first thought 'is this where monster go after death?' but that was quickly thrown out the window when I heard a voice that I could never forget "?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾀﾝ (sans) it said in a stadik voice. I turn around to see the last person I ever see again "gaster?!" I yell. He said comely "✡ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ✋❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✌ ? ✋ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✡ ? ✌✞ ✌ ❄ ✈?￢ﾘﾜ?￢ﾝﾄ✋ "(yes sans it me and I see you have a lot of question.) said gaster in it static voice. "ya, first of all where are we and how i'm i here?" I said a bit lower but with the same confusion. Gaster replied by saying "?￢ﾜﾌ ? ✋ ?￢ﾘﾹ✌ ✠✋?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✋? ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ❄ ✞ ✋? ✌ ? ✌? ✌ ? ✡ ? ✋ ?￢ﾘﾼ ?￢ﾘﾝ ❄ ✡ ? ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ✌ ❄ ? ? ❄ ?￢ﾀﾝ(sans is plane of existence is called the void and as are how you here I brought you here with a lot of help from them) as he said that he pointed to two kid along the 6 human souls. My eye sockets shot open when I saw them the kid the kill everyone I knew and ever loved, I instantly summon a wave of gaster blasters and directly shot they at the two dirty bother kills. After the small little breakout I hand I saw gaster protecting the two human. I yell at he "why, why are you protecting them!" he yell back at me " ?￢ﾘﾜ ? ﾟﾏﾱ ✡ ?￢ﾘﾼ ✌ ? ✌ ? ✡ ? ✌ ? ✡ ? ?￢ﾜﾋ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾟ✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾀﾝ (open up your ears and eyes and you will see why sans!) he said. At this I was confusion but then heard some that stun me. The two kid repeat the phrase 'I'm sorry' and 'please forgive us' I was beyond shock. "Gaster what is this we are they and why are the asking me to forgive they after what they have done!" I yell at hoping what my ideas on why they're here are wrong. "?￢ﾜﾌ ? ﾟﾓﾬ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾜ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾠ ❄ ✡?￢ﾀﾝ (sans. Comedown they-) "comedown, comedown after the kill pap, comedown after i kill they millions of time to stop they for erasing everything. i don't think so" I said as my eye glow a fire blue. "That wasn't me or chara!" yell a scared frisk. "What?!" I said a bit calmly. Chara then said "sans do you remember the last reset?" "yes, i do kiddo we finally had a perfect happy ending, i thought that the reset were finally over and for 5 year i thought so, but i was-" I got interpie by both kids "no sans your were right sans it was the last reset until it took over" I was more cruise "how is this it" in ask now more interest. First answer me and said "during the last reset a demand try to take over my body and determination, chara and I were starting to win back total control but it did something both of us couldn't predict." chara continue "they took my soul and toss it out of frisk body like nothing then they did it to frisk, and if that wasn't bad enough they took frisk's body and immediately went to do a true reset, if it weren't for gaster who know what would had happened" said chara with a depressed look. "sorry if i know this i would would had get them from the beginning" I said as I drop my smile. "✋❄ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ? ﾟﾕﾆ❄ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ? ❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ? ﾟﾑﾍ? ﾟﾒﾧ? ✋? ❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ ✌? ﾟﾏﾱ ❄ ✡ ? ✌ ? ❄ ? ? ﾟﾒﾣ✌ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾹ?￢ﾀﾝ (it ok sans but what we need to discuss is the will happen to you and the 8 human souls) said gaster. "what do you mean, by what is going to happen to me and the kiddos? and how did you get the other 6 soul" I ask more nerve an ever knowing that the void can have dangerous side effects. Frisk spoke up full with excitement (and determination) "we had a plan the needed all of our souls and so we brought them here" "plan? what plan kiddo" I said getting more and more intrigued by what they were saying. "✌ ✡ ? ?￢ﾜﾡ ?￢ﾘﾹ✌ ❄ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✌❄ ✡ ? ✋ ❄ ✌ ❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ ❄ ✌❄ ✡ ? ✌ ? ❄ ?￢ﾘﾟ✋ ?￢ﾘﾼ ? ﾟﾑﾍ✌?￢ﾘﾜ ❄ ✋? ✌ ✋❄✡ ✌ ? ?￢ﾘﾟ✌❄ ✋? ?￢ﾘﾜ?￢ﾝﾄ ✋? ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✋? ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ '❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾜ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾀﾝ (a yes my plan to reincarnate you into another world so that you and the children escape this reality and what is best is that this world can't be reset sans) said gaster with a bit of a smile. "that sounds great and all" I pause looking dead serious at them " what's the catch!?" gaster syde and continue "✋ ?￢ﾘﾜ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ✋? ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ?￢ﾘﾜ ? ✌ ? ﾟﾒﾣ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾼ?￢ﾘﾜ ✌ ? ✡ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾜﾌ ❄ ✋❄" ( in order the get to this world we need a humongous power source and only one person can go to it). I look at gaster with wide eyed shock realising what he mean "gaster that crazy, you know that 7 human souls + a monster soul equals a god but 8 souls you're joking right there is no way to know the outcome and even so what will happen to the world if a 'god of gods' appeared in their world?". Frisk said "that is why chara and I study a two timelines one more ahead when the a there" "really, good job kid" I said as I ruffle their hair. "Don't sind victor unlit you hear the rest of frisk plan for you overpower problem" said a chara with a very mischievous smile. "ok?" was my only response as I look to frisk's face only to as a face that I knew too well "my plan is to divide your power into 6 different girl that you have to my your 'friends'" they said the last part with a voice that yell flirt. "ya, you see kid as much as that sound i have to say-" I get intratide by frisk "PLEASE SANS!" said frisk using their puppy eyes and the fact that they look like an 8 year old child didn't help. "ok kid you got me i'll go with all with your plan, but in my way. Deal?" l told an overly excited frisk. "Deal" they said to me. "Ok how is this going to work gaster" He replied by saying " ✋ ?￢ﾝﾄ? ✡ ? ?￢ﾜﾋ ✌? ﾟﾒﾧ ? ✌ ❄ ? ﾟﾒﾣ✌ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾹ? ✌ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✌✞ ❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ❄ ❄ ? ﾟﾒﾧ" (first, you will absorb all the human soul, after that leave the reset to us) "ok but i have one last question before we do this, what we happen to you two after i'm reborn, sine two to are still conscious after all" I ask gaster, a bit worried for what his answer may be. "?￢ﾚﾐ ❄ ❄ ✌?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ✌❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ❄ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌ ✌ ✌ ? ✋? ﾟﾘﾐ ?￢ﾚﾐ? ﾟﾒﾧ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ❄ ❄ ✌✋❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ ✌❄✋ ✋❄ ✋? ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾝﾄ ✋?￢ﾘﾜ ✡ ❄ ✌❄ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌ ✌ ✌ ? ✋? ﾟﾘﾐ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌❄ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌ ✌ ?￢ﾜﾌ? ❄ ✋? ﾟﾘﾐ? ✌ ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ✡ ✌ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾘﾜ " (do to the fact that both chara and frisk possess the trait of determination it is most likely that chara and frisk we be what chara was to frisk, a ghost the only a few can see). I smile knowing that the kids would be fine. "ok, let's do this sh-" "swear" yell frisk to my surprise. "i-i mean let's get this over with" I said with a very worried smile. After that happen, we were got ready to do this 'world jump' thing. " ✌?￢ﾜﾡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾜﾍ" (ready sans?) "ya, let's do this kiddos, i'm counting on you" I said was I gave them a big smile, they look that they relax a lot for that. "Ready partner" said chara to frisk. "Ya. here we go!" they said as I absorb all 8 human souls. And all you could see was a light in darkness. After the light die down, my new 'god form' was revealed, what I was expecting was for me to like like asriel in his god form, but what I wasn't expecting was I look the same but the only difference was the my white part of my hoodie had the 8 colors of the soul strating for red, to light blue, to blue, to green, to yellow, to orange, to purple, to red. All I could say was "this is not what i spirited, but this still look cool" "ok sans we are doing the jump now get ready" said a frisk in my head which strall me. "well, look that this is the last time i'll see dad" I said as I hugged a smiling gaster. "WHAT!" yell both frisk and chara to my displeasure. "Sans! Why didn't you say that gaster was your dad!" yell chara as I saw there ghost looking shot at me. "i tell you guys the story later, but for now we have things to do" I told the kids. "Ok, but to WILL tell us" said chara as formly as possible. I simply smile at they as everyone get ready. And in a final gluing light we disappear for the void.

As my body travel the world, I saw frisk and chara doing their parts. Chara was using our power the get to the new world, but I felt that she was reforming my body some how. And frisk was doing her plan, but making sure that we still had enough power to make the trip. After a couple of hours we stop completely. "what's wrong did we make?" I ask the kiddos. "We. -huff- make. -huff- it." said a every tired frisk. "when. why are we still black void?" I ask curiously. "That is -huff- because we -huff- still need to do one last thing before we hop right in" said a semi-tired chara. "ok what do you need to-" I said as I got interrupted by frisk yelling "here we go!" After she said that 6 orbs or so of light come shooting out of my body will going in different directions(their where more but i just those 6). "Ready to see our new world sans" ask two ever excited chara and frisk. I took a deep breath and said with confidence "ya, let go" as I the biggest smile I could make.

Before I knew it my body got enveloped by light again and felt my body changing and shrinking into a baby size body before I wasn't in the anymore. At this point, I knew that my new life as a about to begin.

* * *

(a/n) hello internet and welcome to my first ever fanfic, please if you have any ideas or suggestions leave a review and let me know what I can improve upon. I am a noob at writing so your reviews are very helpful. thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you keep reading my fanfic.

stay tuned for chapter 2 coming out in a week or 2


End file.
